Come What May
by alysonswonderland
Summary: Blaine and Kurt's relationship is strained. Could this week's glee club assignment be just the thing these two need? One-shot


He'd been stood up. Again. It was Blaine's sixth "last chance" to fix things with Kurt and he'd blown it. Kurt sat alone in Breadstix twirling his fork in his spaghetti. He'd learned the hard way how bad Blaine truly was with relationships. Things started out so well. After their first kiss one year ago, Blaine had been such a romantic – the Sky Masterson to his Sarah Brown, really. But after a few months of pure bliss, Blaine became flakier and flakier. A cancelled date, a broken promise… it added up bit by bit over the next nine months. They'd been trying to hold it together for a month and a half now, but after another missed date with no heads-up, Kurt was finding it harder to want to stay in the relationship. He looked up from his mess of pasta and glanced at the entrance one last time with fleeting hope. When Blaine didn't walk through the doors, he paid and left.

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt, wake up! You have a guest."

Kurt groaned as Burt pulled the covers off of him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and checked his clock. Almost eight. He'd have to nap later to get his full eight hours. He sat up and focused on the person sitting to his right.

"So. You can show up here spontaneously but you can't show up to a pre-planned date?" he asked, unable to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. Something just came up. I would have called but—"

"But that would have been the right thing to do."

"But I thought I would be able to make it," Blaine finished.

"What came up exactly?"

"It was nothing, Kurt. I'm sorr—"

"You know what, Blaine, I don't want to hear it." Kurt fell back on his pillow and stared at his ceiling. He felt Blaine place a hand on his knee but didn't have the energy to remove it.

"Kurt, come on. We can make this work, I promise. I just… I just need a little bit more time. This whole relationship thing is completely foreign to me."

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to shut Blaine out. "You're not the only one, Blaine. It's not as though openly gay guys are abundant in Lima, Ohio." There was silence for a moment. He felt the bed rise slightly as Blaine made for the door. As soon as he heard it shut, the tears began streaming down his face.

* * *

Kurt walked into glee club on Monday to see Blaine seated in his usual spot (just to the right of the center in the middle row). Blaine sat up when he saw Kurt but Kurt ignored him and took a seat at the left end of the back row. Blaine slumped with his elbows resting on his knees. Mr. Schuester came in shortly after Kurt sat down. He was obviously unsettled when he saw Blaine and Kurt separated.

"Hey, guys. So, this week, we're doing musical numbers," he said as he wrote "musicals" on the whiteboard. "Now, these musical numbers don't have to be showy with crazy choreography. Just choose your favorite song."

"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel said with an unnecessarily raised hand. "I would just like to applaud you for choosing a category I'm sure to excel in. I'm so glad I will finally be able to showcase my true, pure talent for the rest of the class."

Everyone rolled their eyes and began talking to their neighbor.

"That's great, Rachel. I'm sure you've already got a song in mind so why don't you start working on it?" Mr. Schuester replied.

Blaine got up and walked over to Kurt. He stood with his hands in his back pockets staring at Kurt nervously.

"Hey. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do _Come What May_ with me."

Kurt was at a crossroads. _Come What May_ was an all time favorite of his and Blaine unfortunately knew that. He could either perform one of his favorite medleys or he could continue avoiding Blaine. He thought on it for a bit before eventually giving in.

"Fine," he clipped. Blaine flashed a grin and took the vacant seat next to Kurt.

* * *

"Hi. I'm here. On time. Ready to go," Blaine said as he entered Kurt's home with a huge smile on his face. They went into the living room; Blaine took a seat on the couch while Kurt placed a CD in the CD player.

"Good. Let's practice, then," he said before pressing play. Blaine began to sing.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
__Like I've never seen the sky before  
__Want to vanish inside your kiss_

Blaine got up from the couch and walked toward Kurt.

_Everyday I love you more and more  
__Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

He grabbed Kurt's hand and eyed him intensely. He had to make things work with Kurt. And this week's assignment could be his last, last chance.

_Telling me to give you everything  
__Seasons may change winter to spring  
__But I love you until the end of time  
__Come what may, come what may  
__I will love you until my dying day_

Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's suddenly as if he hadn't been aware it was in his grasp. He turned away and began to sing his part.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
__Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
__Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand again and turned him so they were facing each other again.

_It all revolves around you  
_

Kurt's defense was weakening. There was only so much he could do to resist those chocolate brown eyes staring back at him now.

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
__Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
_

It was Kurt this time that took hold of Blaine's hand.

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
__But I love you until the end of time  
_  
Kurt's defense was gone. Obliterated. Demolished. It was impossible to fight against Blaine for too long. He couldn't help but hope things would get better for them.  
_  
Come what may, come what may  
__I will love you until my dying day  
__Oh come what may, come what may  
__I will love you  
__Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...  
__Come what may, come what may  
__I will love you until my dying day_

The music died away and Blaine moved in as if to kiss Kurt. Kurt turned his head just before their lips touched and said, "Are we gonna start practicing now?" Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt before he could speak again.


End file.
